1. Field
The present disclosure relates to microfluidic systems for conducting cell binding, lysis, nucleic acid extraction, and amplification.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of genetic analysis, in vitro diagnostics, and gene sequencing has been emphasized in line with the emerging era of point-of-care diagnostics, and demand, therefore, continues to gradually increase. Recently, because accuracy and sensitivity of molecular diagnostic methods based on nucleic acid are excellent, utilization thereof in relation to infectious diseases, cancer diagnostics, and pharmacogenomics has considerably increased.
Meanwhile, in order to accurately identify the presence of particular deoxyribonucleic acid (“DNA”) and an amount of DNA in a sample, a process of sufficiently amplifying nucleic acid is required so as to measure the nucleic acid after purification/extraction of an actual sample. For example, a polymerase chain reaction (“PCR”) is the most widely used method among various gene amplification methods. A process of capturing cells from a biological sample, a process of extracting nucleic acid through cell lysis, and a process of mixing the nucleic acid with a PCR reagent may be carried out in order to perform the PCR.